The conventional technology includes a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is equipped with a valve stop mechanism, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-182570). According to the conventional technology, a configuration is adopted that actuates the valve stop mechanism during a fuel-cut operation, and maintains at least one valve among an intake valve and an exhaust valve in a closed state. Thus, according to the conventional technology, a supply of air (fresh air) that has passed through a combustion chamber to a catalyst is suppressed during a fuel-cut operation, and deterioration of the catalyst that is caused by contact with air is prevented.
The applicants are aware of the following literature, which includes the above described literature, as literature related to the present invention.